1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bathroom fixtures and associated hardware, and more specifically to gasket assemblies adapted to form a sealing relationship between the fixture and a sewer pipe.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The installation of a toilet in sealing engagement with the sewer pipe has traditionally been accomplished with a wax ring. The ring is difficult to install because it is very messy and sensitive to temperatures. While the ring works well at room temperature, cold temperatures make the ring hard and prone to cracking while hot temperatures tend to make the wax melt. The wax ring does not adapt well to uneven floors which usually must be accommodated with multiple wax rings and repeated installation attempts. The wax rings are not adjustable in place and are not capable of withstanding positive fluid pressures.
Another type of installation involves an adapter having a housing with multiple annular channels, each having a different diameter. A single ring gasket is mounted in one of the channels prior to installation. This ring gasket forms a seal with the inner surface of the sewer pipe. Variation in sewer pipe diameters are accompanied by mounting the ring gasket in a particular one of the annular channels. The annular channels tend to make the ring gasket perfectly round resulting in insufficient sealing with pipes. For example, when the sewer pipe is rusted or corroded, the inner surface is generally uneven and the ring gasket is incapable of forming an adequate seal.
Flexible sealing flanges are provided in a third type of installation. These flanges are not capable of withstanding positive fluid pressures.
These deficiencies of the prior art are overcome with the present invention which includes a bathroom fixture gasket assembly. The advantages of this assembly applied to any fixture interfacing with a sewer pipe, but will be particularly appreciated in the mounting of a toilet bowl. The gasket assembly in a preferred embodiment has a lower section with an outer surface and a generally constant diameter. When operatively disposed, this surface is spaced a particular distance from the inside surface of the sewer pipe. A gasket ring carried by the lower housing is movable generally axially along the cylindrical surface and forms a seal both with the cylindrical surface and the inside surface of the sewer pipe. The gasket ring is provided with a cross-section which is greater than the particular distance separating the inner surface of the sewer pipe and the outer cylindrical surface of the lower housing.
As the gasket assembly is inserted into the sewer pipe, the gasket ring rolls along the outer cylindrical surface as it maintains a sealing relationship between the sewer pipe and the lower housing. The significant cross-sectional diameter of the gasket ring provides a large area of surface contact that enhances the sealing relationship with both surfaces, and also facilitates the sealing relationship with irregular surfaces. Accordingly, the assembly of the present invention can withstand positive fluid pressures which can accommodate a less than perfect environment. Angled floors and rusted sewer pipes can be accommodated with substantially no adverse effect. The gasket assembly allows for adjustments of the fixture during the installation process. Removal and installation of the fixture are not required in order to make adjustments in the gasket assembly.
In one aspect of the invention, a gasket assembly is adapted to form a sealing relationship between a fixture outlet, such as a toilet horn, and a sewer pipe. An upper housing of the assembly forms a seal with the toilet horn. A lower housing having an outer surface extends along an axis and is sized and configured for insertion into the sewer pipe. A gasket is disposed in sealing engagement with the outer surface of the lower housing and is adapted to form a seal with the inner surface of the sewer pipe. This gasket is moveable along the outer surface when the lower housing is inserted into the sewer pipe.
In another aspect of the invention, a gasket assembly includes an upper housing adapted to form a seal with the fixture outlet and a lower housing coupled to the upper housing. A first cylinder is included in the lower housing and has an outer surface with a generally constant diameter. A first gasket is disposed in moveable relationship with the outer surface of the first cylinder and adapted to form a seal with the inner surface of the sewer pipe. A second cylinder having an outer surface is disposed inwardly of the first cylinder. A second gasket is disposed in a sealing relationship with the inner surface of the first cylinder and the outer surface of the second cylinder.
In another aspect, the invention includes a method for connecting a bathroom fixture to a sewer pipe. The method includes the steps of providing a gasket assembly with an upper housing and a lower housing, each disposed along an axis, and a gasket disposed on the lower housing. The gasket assembly is mounted on the sewer pipe contacting the sewer pipe with the gasket. During this mounting step, the gasket moves axially in a continuous sealing relationship with the lower housing. Finally the bathroom fixture is placed in a sealing relationship with the upper housing of the toilet bowl gasket assembly.
In a further aspect, the invention comprises a combination including a bathroom fixture with an outlet pipe, a sewer pipe having an inner surface, and a gasket assembly having an upper housing in sealing engagement with the outlet pipe. A lower housing of the gasket assembly has an outer surface. Seal means is disposed between this outer surface of the lower housing and the inner surface of the sewer pipe. The seal means has properties for moving relative to the outer surface of the lower housing during insertion of the gasket assembly into the sewer pipe.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with a description of preferred embodiments and reference to the associated drawings.